teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Jayce Baker
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Colton Haynes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Jayce "Jay" Baker |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| clever, caring, protective, mysterious, level-headed, easy-going, responsible, charming, trusting, witty, goofy, respectful, serious, courageous, determined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Aubrey Roberts (wife, in love with) Priscilla Campbell (ex-girlfriend) Melissa Primm (one sided crush) Monica Taylor (one sided crush) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 333 Hunterdon Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Priscilla, Aubrey, Sebastian, Hunter, Monique, Tristan, Sander, Chelsea, Spencer, Logan, Randy, Savannah, Erin, Roderick, Sam, Erica, Robin, Selena, Portia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Dislikes | style=" }| irrelevance |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Sense when did you grew a pair?" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Pilot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Jayce Baker is a major character on Teen Justice. Jayce is an student of McMullan High School where he is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Pilot Vulnerability Personality Jayce is very kind, rational, soft-spoken, laid back, level headed, and seems to get along with everyone, even people like Hunter and Sebastian, who are considered quite weird. Although he does not always get involved in drama, he's quick to help someone out, such as when he fixed Hunter's car in A Film by Jim Simmons, and did 's stunt for her. Although Jayce is probably the most normal and sane of all the characters, he also seems to be fairly quiet, deep, and mysterious. His locker is clear to represent the fact that he "has no secrets." Relationships Aubrey Roberts= |-| Priscilla Campbell= Songs S1= ;Solos Colton-Haynes-Sings-800x438.png|Invisible (Pilot)|link=Invisibile Colton-Haynes-TomboyKC-2.png|Silent Night (A Teen Justice Christmas)|link=Silent Night scream.jpg|Fighter (My Brother's Keeper)|link=Fighter Iohefy.jpg|I Only Have Eyes for You (Sadie Hawkins)|link=I Only Have Eyes for You Song butterflies.jpg|Butterflies (Vulnerability)|link=Butterflies Igbm.jpg|I've Gotta Be Me (Born This Way)|link=I've Gotta Be Me ;Duets ep4f (43).jpg|Ordinary People (Priscilla) (Mash Off)|link=Ordinary People Ep4f_(38).jpg|Suit & Tie (Hunter) (Duets)|link=Suit & Tie Ep4f (11) iwd4u.jpg|I Would Die 4 U (Aubrey) (Duets)|link=I Would Die 4 U Song na.jpg|No Air (Aubrey) (Duets)|link=No Air Song_inv.jpg|It Must Have Been Love (Aubrey) (Invitational)|link=It Must Have Been Love Song_aty.jpg|Here We Go Again (Aubrey) (A Wedding)|link=Here We Go Again Song_lc.jpg|Last Christmas (Aubrey) (A Teen Justice Christmas)|link=Last Christmas Oie_1023156bYoQD1Ng-1.png|Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio (Cooper) (My Brother's Keeper)|link=Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio Oie_1022812zZOKszPg-3.png|Somebody That I Used to Know (Cooper) (My Brother's Keeper)|link=Somebody That I Used to Know Song atm.jpg|A Thousand Years (Aubrey) (Love Hurts)|link=A Thousand Years Um.jpg|Unchained Melody (Gil) (Boys and Girls On Film)|link=Unchained Melody ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice